pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Cannogabang
Description Cannogabang is a cannon-wielding Uberhero introduced in Patapon 3. He is a Gyaba Rarepon. Cannogabang is a very powerful unit in Patapon 3, especially when he is a Uberhero and with all of his Class Skills mastered. Appearance Cannogabang sports a dragon mask with horns on both sides, and with different shades of blue. His default cape color is dark blue. He wields cannons, howitzers/blunderbusses, and lasers Acquisitions Cannogabang is unlocked by leveling both Alosson and Yumiyacha to level 12. Cannogabang is level 12 when he is unlocked. Evolve Forms Cannogabang evolves at level 14 and level 20. Equipment Cannogabang can use: *Cannons from unlocking. When using Cannons, he can inflict high damage to structures and enemies but can miss small targets. Cannons are best for demolition purposes. *Howitzers/Blunderbusses from level 14, with high criticals. When using Howitzers/Blunderbusses, he can inflict very high damage. Howitzers/Blunderbusses are very effective against bosses, as the shrapnel spray is piercing and covers a wide range. *Lasers from level 18. When using Lasers, he can damage whole groups of enemies with high attack power and can also inflict criticals. The downside is that, without powerful Lasers, it's quite useless. Lasers can also be ineffective if enemy has critical immunity. Lasers are best for cutting through large armies. Lasers are also piercing, being able to hit multiple structures and enemies with one laser attack. Uberhero Mode: Slinger Execute powerful cannon attack. :Cannon: glowing shells. :Blunderbuss: piercing fire spray :Laser: ultra-ginormous laser. The only way to combo his Uberhero Mode is via Soragami's Sutra. Cannogabang's Uberhero Mode changes depending on what he has equipped. *'Activated:' , then Cannon Slinger Cannogabang fires out a massive glowing cannonball that causes major damage and slices through anything in it's path. The downside is that he only fires one shell in Hero Mode, and thus is useless when trying to hit Bonedeth that are close up. Howitzer/Blunderbuss Slinger Cannogabang blasts 10-12 pieces of red-hot fiery shrapnel onto foes that pierce through anything. This is arguably one of the most powerful attacks in Patapon 3, especially when all of his Class Skills are unlocked. Also, when the Incendiary Skillz Class Skill is unlocked, it leaves a patch of fire on the ground. Laser Slinger Cannogabang unleashes a giant laser beam that causes amazing damage, but only lasts for a duration of about 1 second. Also, the laser is still being shot when swung upward, hitting airborne enemies, and tall enemies for an extra hit. Any Bonedeth who are standing on the back of a tower will also be hit. This attack has the best range out of all of the others, and hits everything on the ground. Upon activation of any of these, Cannogabang will shout, "Buppanasso!" (ブッパナッソ). Class Skills Cannon Skillz Increases the attack power of cannons by 20%. This skill is upgraded by using charged attacks or attacks made during Fever with any Cannon. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Scattershot Skillz. Scattershot Skillz Increases the attack power of blunderbusses/howitzers by 20%. This skill is upgraded by using charged attacks or attacks made during Fever with Howitzers/Blunderbusses. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Laser Skillz. Laser Skillz Increases the attack power of lasers by 20%. This skill is upgraded by using charged attacks or attacks made during Fever with any Laser. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Artillery Skillz. Artillery Skillz Increases the attack power of cannons, blunderbusses and lasers by a further 60%. This skill is upgraded by using charged attacks or attacks made during Fever with any cannon, blunderbuss or laser. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Incendiary Skillz. Incendiary Skillz Spots hit by shells and flack catch fire. This skill is upgraded by hitting opponents with shells. *Welcome bonus: +50% attack power. Set Skills Fire Resist Fire and flame type damage is halved. Unlocked from start. Ice Resist Ice and cold type damage is halved. Unlocked at level 15. Poison Resist Poison damage is halved. Unlocked level 20. Monster Killer x1.5 damage against demons, undead, shells, dragons, and giants. Unlocked at level 25. Peerless Dragon Uberhero Only. Time required to revive Hero is 10 seconds, regardless of amount of deaths. Of course, dungeons nullify this effect. Unlocked at level 32. Statistics For more statistics, go to the Patapon 3 Uberhero Statistics page. Tips *Cannogabang is extremely vulnerable in melee combat. It is strongly recommended that at least one shield class escorts a Cannogabang. *Cannogabang is a fairly difficult class to level up due to the way he works. An easy way to gain levels is to play the DLC level [before me, except after fifty|[Multi Eye before me, except after fifty]]. The enemies in the level are easy to kill with Cannogabang, and you will get about one level each time you play it. *In VS, Cannogabang should be the last class to the battle, because it is such a weak class, compared to others. *It Takes 2500 shots of a cannon/howitzer/laser to develop cannon/howitzer/laser skills. Trivia *When using the jump command, Cannogabang will fire a cannon ball to achieve propulsion, even if he is using a different type of weapon. *Cannogabang can fire two shots per attack command at 1.50 attack speed (by equipping Thief Jirokichi Helm, or equipping Lullablight and Lightning Helm at the same time), but not whilst using a laser. He fires the laser in a different way, unlike the Howitzer's and Cannon's attack animations. *When using Soragami's Sutra with any weapon, Cannogabang will fire his Uberhero Mode attack continuously. *Naughtyfins and Cannogabang are the only Patapon 3 units that are based on mythical creatures (mermaid and dragon, respectively). *The cannon, blunderbuss, and laser are the largest weapons in the game, which only Cannogabang and Miss Covet-Hiss can use. *Cannogabang cannot attack normally when not in Fever Mode. However using charge attack is possible when not in Fever Mode. *Cannogabang can only attack once when in Uberhero Mode. However, there is a trick to make Cannogabang fire twice. It happens when Cannogabang activates Hero Mode and is then Staggered, Burnt, Slept, or Frozen, then, cured from the status effect. (Note: It only happens when you use the PataPata Song when Staggered, Burnt or Slept, and Cannogabang is cured before playing the song.) *Cannogabang is one of two classes (the other being Oohoroc) that requires a certain kind of weapon in order to develop class skills. *Cannogabang has unique emblem that is exclusive to him. *Cannons slow down Cannogabang's movement speed by Fever and Attack. Howitzers don't slow down Cannogabang as much in movement speed compared to the Cannons. Lasers give the fastest movement speed and attack for this class. Notice how the attack element changes for the 3 types of weapons. (Crush > Strike > Light), in which these weapons (from left to right) are the most effective against buildings. Thus, the compromise in movement speed and attack. *Cannassault and Cannogabang are the only two Uberheroes that have been given a unique emblem for their Hero Mode. Incidentally, their names start with the prefix 'cann' as well. *Even though Cannogabang has an Ice counterpart of the Howitzer weapons, he still shoots red-hot fiery shrapnel onto foes, unlike how Wooyari, with an Ice Pike or Poseipon's Trident, does an Ice Flamespin. *With Cannogabang's Class Skills fully upgraded, he can get +130% damage for Cannons and Lasers. (+20% Cannon/Laser Attack + 60% damage boost + 50% welcome bonus) **For Howitzers, you can get +260% damage (+20% Howitzer Attack + 60% damage boost + 50% welcome bonus * 2 by Strike Master = +260% damage.) *Cannogabang's weapon arsenal consists of 4 weapons for every type. (1 Upgradable Weapon, 1 Unique, 1 Super Unique, and 1 Ultimate.) *When Cannogabang uses the charge song, he moves forwards or backwards if the enemy is near, making him more vulnerable to enemy fire before standing still and firing his gun with the charge attack Hero Mode. *In VS play, Cannogabang's Hero Mode with a blunderbuss or laser is hard to dodge. He is often used in VS for long range support and area denial, as long as he isn't vulnerable to enemy fire, such as Grenburr's Guillotine. Unlike other classes, Cannogabang can fool the enemy by delaying his charged Hero Mode, making it harder for enemies to dodge the powerful attacks. *Cannogabang's Laser weapons are the only weapons in this arsenal that has the "Light" attack element, and not the actual main attack elements. *Out of all the level 12 classes, Cannogabang uses his own weapons, unlike Grenburr, for example, whose Greatswords can be used by Cannassault. *One of Cannogabang's Set Skills "Ice Resist", halves damage from ice. This could be a reference to Wagyanba from Patapon 2, as it takes half damage from everything except ice and electricity. However, the phrase "except ice and electricity" isn't true in Patapon 3, as Cannogabang can take half damage from fire, ice and even poison with his first three set skills. Gallery Cannogabang_w/_Howitzer.png|Cannogabang with the Euryalus Howitzer. File:PCT20171.jpg|Lv39 Cannogabang Uberhero (hacked). File:Cannogabang-Kan.png|Kan as a Cannogabang. File:WIo7mqJXK63pRjukwAuZ2em5I9rhbwF5.jpg File:Cannogabang_tip_card.jpg|Tips for Cannogabang. File:Emblem11.jpg|Cannogabang's emblem. Cannogabang 2.png Cannogabangs .jpg Capture.PNG|Kan as a fully evolved Cannogabang. es:Cañagabang Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 3 Units Category:Units Category:Rarepons Category:Uberhero Category:Yumiyacha-Based